


Perfection

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, bh trying to romance, inexperienced bh, only rated T because Black Hat says the f word once just to be safe, sappy poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: In his opinion, Black Hat was perfect, both as a villain and as a partner. At least, he tries to be... He wanted this night to be perfect, so he does some 'research' beforehand...





	Perfection

Black Hat barely slept, but his bedroom was still furnished with an extravagant bed of black and crimson sheets of silk. Now, however, various colorful, non-evil books littered it next to Black Hat’s supine body. He read one, holding it above his head. Narrowing his eyes, he brought the book closer to his face as if he was trying to decipher it from a different language. He spoke dozens of languages, but a majority from other planets and planes of existences. Suddenly, dropped the book on his face. 

“Why is this so bloody difficult?” 

The demon sat up, and the book fell into his lap. Curly red letters stared back at him saying “From No-mance to Romance!”. Black Hat clawed at it until it tore into two. Then he pulled his hat over his eyes to hide his blush. 

Similar books with different titles were spewn about him; a few on the floor, and some either shredded or chewed on. After Black Hat lifted his hat back up, he curiously picked up a book covering the tiny antique clock on his bedside table. 

It was five minutes until Flug said he’d show up.

“Bloody, f*cking hell!!” Black Hat jumped from the bed, shook the covers, sending books flying off. Dark flames engulfed them before they hit the ground, leaving not a trace of ash. As his bed magically remade itself, he scrambled for his walk in closet. He pulled off his trench coat and undid his tie while he struggled to choose which silken red shirt to wear. Some of those stupid books suggested wearing nice clothes and/or showing skin. The demon bit his lip as he struggled with his Italian shoes and socks. When he undid his belt, his eyes wandered back to the clock. 

Two minutes left.

Cursing in three immortal languages, he sprinted to his ornate vanity. His hands hovered over the bottles erratically until he snatched up a tall dark bottle. He poured it into his open palm before smearing it all over his face, neck, and chest. Then he began to chug down a bottle of bitter mouthwash. 

The clock chimed.

Black Hat began to choke, then swallowed the entire mouthwash bottle. It made the ‘butterflies in his stomach’, as humans so described, turn into foaming, rabid bats rummaging through his guts.

He gave himself a firm gut punch. After a anxious belch, he ran to his bed, dug between the matress and the bedframe, and pulled out a handful of notecards. The demon cleared his throat before reading aloud the first one.

“Flug, my dearest dear--no wait, that’s supposed to be my evilest evil,” He flipped to the next one. “Flug, how do I love you? Let me count the ways...Oh, for evil’s sake, this one has blood stains all over it!” He flipped another, “You are like a dove, you can fly and rhyme with love...This one’s garbage! These are all garbage!!” He threw them up in the air. “Why did I think any of these were good?!” The demon began to pace around his bed. His green fangs dug into his lower lip as his mind raced for the right words to sweep Flug off his feet. He knew more words than a mortal could even comprehend, yet his mind went blank, as if a black hole just sucked up his entire vocabulary and left behind antagonizing emptiness. Groaning, he fell face first into his bed, screeching his frustrations into the pillow.

“B--Black Hat?”

“GAHHH!!!” Black Hat leapt from the bed like a startled cat. He landed on his back ungracefully. His jaw went slack and eyes wide when he saw Flug peeking out from behind the door.

“Sir, I--I--” Flug gulped. “Should I wait outside?”

“Yes! I mean, no!! Wait, I…” Black Hat dragged his claws over his face. The dark skin tore like paper as he curled into a ball.

He didn’t notice Flug come in, nor the approaching footsteps. A hand was gently laid onto his shoulder, and he glanced over his arms. 

“Are you okay?” asked Flug.

“Marginally,”

Flug sat next to him on the bed. “I guess I shouldn’t ask about those notecards, huh?”

“For the love of Satan…” Black Hat rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes. “I’m a monster, Flug, not a poet!”

“A poet?” Flug tilted his head.

The color drained from Black Hat’s cheeks. “Uh--I--Nevermind! Forget you heard anything!!”

“I--I saw you  _ reading _ from them, but I couldn’t make out what you were saying,” Flug dared to lean closer. “May I...May I ask what they said?”

Black Hat shot Flug a glare, but it melted on impact. Flug’s goggles made his eyes look darker, eviler, but he knew underneath those big, brown eyes were staring back at him, glistening with hope. The demon pinched the bridge of his nonexistent nose with a sigh. Slowly, he reached down and picked up a card. Then he cleared his throat and adjusted his monocle.

“Flug, my...my dearest dear, my evilest evil...it gives me pride to have you by my side, and joy to see you destroy…” He glanced up. Flug’s face beamed from under the bag, and he held his hands close to his chest, entangled with each other near his heart. Then Flug snapped out of his daze, and reached over the bed to grab another notecard. 

“A--And this one?”

“F--Flug, how do I love you? Let me count the ways...Six hundred and sixty six,”

This earned him a giggle from Flug. Not as beautiful as his evil laugh, in Black Hat’s opinion, but it still left a pleasant ring in the air. Confidence returned to his veins, and he looked around for another card to read. Before he could pick one up, however, wiry arms wrapped around his neck and chapped lips pressed against his cheek.

“Sir, that...that’s the sweetest, yet evilest thing anyone has ever said about me…” whispered Flug. His bag was pushed up enough to reveal his lips and freckled, scared, blushing cheeks. He smiled, cracked white teeth poking out from his lips. On the left side of his neck, near his jugular, was a familiar bruise in the shape of the demon’s fangs, a mark of possessive passion.

Black Hat tossed the notecard aside and dragged Flug down onto the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some fluff in my life


End file.
